Extra Ordinary Vision
by Damon Baxter
Summary: A new headache for Kyon


Disclaimer: I do not Own Suzumiya Haruhi or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story is set after "Editor-in-Chief. Straight Ahead!" in the eight novel so there may be spoilers. As usual accept my apologies if this story hurts your sensibilities.

Special thanks: To Andrew Joshua Talon, violinmana, AkinaAE86, grant and Chihiro Fujimi for their feedback. And also to the original creator of the series, can't forget about him!

**Extra Ordinary Vision**

***

Have you ever considered how underrated normalcy is?

Of course most people when asked would say that being normal is nothing to be proud of. After all our own society encourage the drive to be outstanding, being as far away as possible of what people consider normal. Just give a look to the different competitions, it doesn't matter if it is in sports, academics or any other field. The most extraordinary you prove to be, the most recognized you are.

One firm believer of this philosophy is a certain hyperactive girl known as Suzumiya Haruhi.

She is such a believer of this way of thinking that she even created a group with the sole purpose of finding out of ordinary people and phenomena with no other reason than her own amusement.

Now I have a different point of view myself.

I consider normalcy a blessing.

Now, before you decide to think of me as a loser of the highest degree let me tell you that I haven't always thought this way. As a matter of fact, I can say that I have also craved for something incredible to happen to me.

But I grew up those feelings long ago and now that I have lived what most people would consider 'amazing' experiences I can confidently say that normalcy is one of the best things around.

If you ask me how this could be since I have experienced so many different extraordinary events then let me tell you that is because of those very same things that I have come to appreciate the true value of normalcy.

Maybe an example could explain it better?

It was March and we just had published that accursed Club Journal that the student council forced us to do in order to keep the Literature club alive. Personally I would have cared less if they closed it but since the only real member of said club was Nagato Yuki, a certain alien humanoid interface that I respected and owed a lot (including my life), I felt kind of committed to help in whatever way I could.

I remembered that particular morning very well. I was in bed trying to take advantage of those precious minutes where the mind is in a semi-conscious state just after waking up (I think most people would understand that feeling) when my energetic sister came jumping in my bed like it was a spring board.

"Kyon-kun, Kyon-kun, wake up! Mom says that breakfast would be ready soon!"

I swear that my mother must have been a middle-ages torturer in a past life just because she sends my little sister to wake me up every morning.

"Come on Kyon-kun, wake up!"

While wondering how could that much energy fit in that small body without breaking the law of mass and energy I opened my eyes and found my sister completely naked.

"What the… PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I said while covering my eyes.

"What are you talking about Kyon-kun? I'm wearing my Pajamas."

"Don't lie to me." I extended my arm to touch her naked shoulder. "There aren't any…" then I felt the fabric of her Pajamas on my hand.

"You see, I'm wearing them!"

Without taking my hand from the fabric I slowly opened my eyes but still I could only see my little sister as naked as the day she was born.

"What pajamas are you wearing?"

"Silly Kyon-kun, my pink ones of course!"

Well, there goes my theory of see-through fabric. Not that I think that my little sister has clothes like those around but… you never know.

"Are you ok Kyon-kun?" She leaned on me while saying that. Please just go away! Or I'll end up seeing something that I am not supposed to!

After inventing a flimsy excuse and send her away I began to investigate this phenomena.

I gave a good look at myself and could only see my underwear but I still could feel the pajamas that I put last night. When I took them off then I could see them again!

So I began experimenting with my clothes. I could see them perfectly well when they were on nothing but as soon as I wear them they became invisible. Oddly enough it didn't seem to affect underwear since even if I was only wearing my boxers they never became invisible.

What the hell was going on? What kind of perverted vision had I developed that allowed me to see people on their underwear?

Well I better fix this up soon. So I dialed Nagato's phone number from my cell. It didn't matter what it was, she could provide me with an answer.

But she never picked up the phone.

I tried to call Koisumi or Asahina-san but I had the same result.

Without any other options I dressed up the best I could with the given circumstances and decided to go and take breakfast.

"Kyon-kun, you're late!"

My sister made a pouting face while sitting on the table. It seems that mom didn't want her to eat until I was at the table.

It seemed that my first guesses were right since I could see her in her panties. No bra unfortunately (it is still too soon for her to wear one?).

I looked away to avoid her just to receive a shock.

"Good morning."

In front of my there was a lovely girl wearing only her cute bra and panties.

I cringed and looked away. Damn it! With my mind busy with the current predicament I forgot that a classmate and friend of my sister, Yoshimura Miyoko (nicknamed Miyochiki), had come to spend the night.

Now I've always had the impression that Miyochiki looked and acted in a much older way than a normal fifth grader. Anybody would, especially if we compare her to my sister. Although that made things difficult for me that morning.

"Are you ok?"

I guess that my looking away had made her worried about me.

"Yes Kyon-kun, you're strange today."

Could you just not stand like that in front of your big brother? You're showing me everything! Have some compassion please.

"Yeah, I'm fine is just that I forgot that you were here and was surprised."

I made a big effort of only looking at Miyochiki's face. Something that was very difficult to do. How could she be that developed at that age?

"Are you sure?" Please Miyochiki, do not pose like that, you'll make me have impure thoughts!

"Yeah, do not worry." She is only eleven years old, she is only eleven years old, she is only eleven years old!

"Come on Kyon-kun, Miyochiki. Let's eat!" First time in my life that I was thankful of my little sister's voracious appetite.

I really didn't want to see my mother in her underwear. So I avoided looking her way as much as it was possible. But that also meant that I was looking in the direction of my little sister and Miyochiki more often than usual.

After a strenuous breakfast I accompanied them part of the way to their school. It was not something that I relished and since I am not Zatoichi nor Matt Murdock I had to keep my eyes open when walking so I could see everybody in their underwear glory.

After saying good bye to my sister and her friends (and noticing that Miyochiki was the only one wearing a bra) I began my pilgrimage to school.

The only thing worse that climbing that blasted hill in a hot morning (although we were technically on spring so why it was so hot today?) it was with a vision that only a true pervert would enjoy.

"Yo, Kyon"

With his usual way of greeting Taniguchi began to walk beside me. I really did not want to know what kind of underwear he was wearing so I avoided him.

"Hey! What's the hurry?"

Nothing, just not interested in watching you in your undies.

"Hello Kyon, Taniguchi."

I made a mistake in avoiding Taniguchi since I was not paying attention to what was in front of me and ended up seeing Kunikida… in a thong.

I was so surprised that when I looked away to avoid the gruesome vision I saw Taniguchi… Who was going commando.

"Sorry guys… I just have to meet with somebody…" And with that I left the two perverts behind.

As soon as I got to the school I began my search for Nagato. But it did not matter were I looked, the club room, her classroom, the halls, I could not find her. Nor anybody else from the SOS dan either

In the end I had to resign to be like this for a while and then went to my classroom. Over there Haruhi was already sitting on her desk in a pretty combination of underwear.

Who would have thought that she would look that well without clothes.

Damn! Stop that way of thinking! This is Haruhi's for god's sake!

"Kyon! Where were you? Class is about to start."

Please do not jump around like that. That makes things… more difficult for me. And shouldn't those clothes be a little more supportive of your… anatomy? Or they are supposed to jiggle than much?

It's a miracle that I managed to keep my attention to the classes for once. Although seeing Okabe sensei in a Speedo would require mental bleach.

As soon as the lunch bell rang I went to the club room hoping to find somebody that would help me deal with this. Even tough I was in a hurry, Haruhi still left before me. Damn that girl and her speed.

I went to the club room and knocked as usual.

"Come in." Said the angelic voice of Asahina Mikuru.

Now I had a moral dilemma here. It would be wrong to enter and saw her in only her underwear but this is Asahina-san that we're talking about! She most likely would be wearing a very conservative and cute set of underwear so there shouldn't be that much of an issue. Besides if I enter with my hand over my eyes I wouldn't be watching that much, just enough to see were I was going. Hell, I'm slowly becoming a pervert. Kamesennin and Jiraiya would be proud.

Holding my breath I came in.

"Asahina-san"

My hand fell to my side almost as soon as I came in. Asahina-san was in front of me… completely naked.

"Kyon-kun… I'm sorry to be wearing the Bunny Girl suit but Suzumiya-san insisted that I should be wearing it today at lunch time. It seems that she has something planned for today."

I do not know how long I stayed in that position… I just know that it felt like hours.

"SORRY" I screamed and went directly to the door.

When I opened it my eyes found one of the most horrifying visions ever.

"Oh, hello! How it's everything going?" Said Koizumi with his plastic smile.

It was not that Koizumi was wearing a thong or going commando that scared me. He was wearing boxers.

It was what was printed on those boxers that scared the hell out of me.

It was my face.

"AHHH"

I close the door on his nose and shutting my eyes as hard as I could I begged Asahina-san.

"Asahina-san I seem to have developed a kind of vision that makes me see people in their underwear. So please change to your regular clothes. I beg of you, I will keep my eyes closed, I'll even poke them out if you ask me but please do not let him in!"

In retrospective I will admit that I had over reacted a little bit but I think most men would react in a similar way if a male classmate of them would appear wearing boxers with their face on them (and if you are the type of man that would like it then do me favor and stay as far away of me as possible).

I guess Asahina-san had realized what my confession meant. Since I could hear her react with a distinct "Kyaa" (in my defense, how would I know that to wear the bunny suit she would had to take off ALL of her underwear?) and then… completely silent.

While I was considering committing seppuku at this point I felt a warm feeling on my face.

"…Kyon-kun…"

I could tell that it was Asahina-san hand on my face.

"Koizumi-kun. Could you please wait just a moment? I need to… do something first."

Go bless her kind heart! She was even willing to help a pervert like me.

After she changed she let Koizumi in and then explained my current predicament (of course I kept my eyes closed the whole time).

After that Koizumi was able to call Nagato. It seemed that something had happened that required her full attention so she would be unable to come to school today. And that meant that if I wanted my situation fixed then I would have to go to her house after classes.

When Haruhi came she wanted to know why I had my eyes closed and why Asahina-san wasn't wearing the bunny suit. We made up a story about the bunny suit being dirty and had to be sent to wash (actually we had it hidden it away before she came in).

That didn't stop her questioning about why I had my eyes closed.

"I just feel them itchy since I didn't sleep well last night and right now I am resting them."

"Well let me see them. I have to make sure that you don't have a contagious disease that would affect the whole SOS dan."

Who the hell do you think you are? Dr. House?

"It doesn't matter. Let me see them."

Since she was watching every single detail in my eyes I couldn't just avoid her. Damn it! Do not move so much! You'll make me see things that would require a lobotomy to remove!

"You seem fine to me. So keep your eyes open. I do not want you to fall sleep during brigade meetings!"

After that I had no choice but keep them open. Thankfully Koizumi was wearing plain boxers now. Nothing printed on them.

When did he change them? Or could I have been imagining things?

Asahina-san was sitting way in the back, avoiding me. I could not blame her but it really hurt me a little bit that she was avoiding me that much.

"And That's it! See you here after classes or a punishment will be administered!"

What? What did you say? Did I completely miss the meeting because I was thinking too much? Damn! Now I have no idea what she has planned. This power has only been trouble since this morning.

After the meeting we went back to classes. Now that I remember I never eat anything at lunch time.

It was more torture during the afternoon classes. But, to be honest, I kind of enjoyed the view that the English teacher gave me during her class (And why was she wearing such revealing underwear? Did she have some kind of date for later?)

After classes I went to club room (trying to avoid any 'unnecessary views' along the way) and found Haruhi waiting for me there next to a cowering Asahina-san. They looked so cute together only in their underwear.

Hell! I have to keep some self control.

By the way Koisumi was there too but I easily blocked him from my field of vision with the cute girls present. Even if one of them had an angry face and the other was half hidden behind the first. But I think that that particular pose only increased their charm.

Argh! Now I'm sounding like a lecherous old man. Better find a solution to this quickly.

"You're late! You'll have to pay a penalty!"

Wasn't that supposed to be reinforced only during our outdoor activities?

"I've just decided apply it for club meetings too!"

And how the hell I'm supposed to get here before everybody else? I'm not Bruce Jenner nor Kobayakawa Sena to keep up with all of you.

"It doesn't matter! Your responsibility is being on time on each SOS dan meetings. As the lowest ranking member you have no choice."

I decided to let it go and just accept it for the time being. Besides the sooner we ended this, the sooner I'll be going to Nagato's place so she can provide me with a solution to my current predicament.

By the way. What were we supposed to be doing?

"What do you mean by that? Didn't you pay attention to the club meeting during lunch?"

No. I was slightly traumatized by the Close Encounter of the Koizumi kind and sort of distracted by the dynamics of bouncy flesh combined with the earth gravity to be paying full attention to your megalomaniac speech.

But of course I couldn't tell her that.

"Told you that I was kind of tired so I kind of drifted off."

"Doesn't matter! Even if you're on your last breath you should be paying full attention to what your brigade chief says!"

If I was on my dying breath, paying attention to you would be the last item in my list.

"Anyway since I have to explain what we are going to do to our reserve members you can take advantage and pay attention to it too."

Reserve members?

"That's right Kyon-kun!"

I turned around to look at the source of the familiar voice and found myself spell casted.

In front of me was Tsuruya-san in what could be only described as extremely elegant lingerie. It really accentuated her considerable charms.

"Yeah we were kind of forced to it."

I had lowered my guard due to Tsuruya-san so my mind didn't react as fast as it should to the second voice.

Something that I truly regret.

Next to Tsuruya-san were all the members of the Computer Society club…

In Gundam Briefs.

I swear that I could feel my eyes bleed.

***

The whole 'activity' was only to distribute flyers for the SOS dan on the local park to the passersby.

She explained that she wanted Asahina-san and her to dress as Bunny Girls to attract attention but since Asahina-san's bunny suit was being washed they would have to settle to do it in their normal clothes.

I asked why she didn't wear hers anyway.

"Just one Bunny Girl would have looked weird."

Any number of Bunny Girls giving flyers would have been more that weird. It would have attracted the type of attention that ended with me in a joint cell with a humongous brute named Bubba.

And if you were wondering why I asked. It was just out of curiosity

I swear.

And if you think that I enjoyed the vision of distributing the flyers you were wrong.

I'll admit that were some great views out there but nothing compared to the ones that I already had witnessed.

Very few things would compare to the sight of a naked Asahina-san or Tsuruya-san wearing her elegant underwear, you can even include pouting Haruhi to the list. I had burned those images in my brain by this point, even if I only saw them for a moment.

Hey, I'm a healthy heterosexual male and certainly not a saint. It's allowed for me to relish these kind of things given the circumstances, isn't it?

Besides given the Horrors that I had to witness that day I think I deserved some kind of compensation.

After the incredible lost of time and money (Yes... My punishment was to pay for a 'light' lunch at a burger shop... for everybody) We call it a day and went home. Well Haruhi and the SOS dan reserve group went home. The rest of us went to see Nagato. I had my eyes closed the whole time but Asahina-san and Koizumi guided me the whole way.

"I see…" Said Nagato after explaining the situation to her. "Let me see them."

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Nagato naked.

"NAGATO" I said while closing my eyes.

"It seems that I forgot to wear underwear today…"

How could you forget to wear underwear?

"Nagato-san" I could heard a concerned Asahina-san.

"Can you help him?" Added Koizumi.

"Yes."

After that I felt a humid sensation on my wrist.

"Open your eyes."

This time I opened my eyes very carefully and thankfully everything was as it was supposed to be.

I let go a big sigh and considered giving a hug to Nagato… but then I remembered that she was not wearing any underwear.

"Thank you Nagato. Could you explain me how this happened?"

"It seems that this is due to the secret interest that Suzumiya Haruhi showed for the literary work of a member of the computer society club and although she rejected to publish it on the Literature Club Journal her subconscious mind decided to grant said power to an individual close to her that fulfilled her basic requirements as a test subject."

There was something curious about Nagato explanation, and I'm not talking about how random it sounded.

But I could remember the story that she was talking about. It was an article that a member of the computer club wrote for the Literature Club Journal. It was a short story about a guy that developed the skill of seeing people on their underwear. Haruhi had rejected it saying that it was way too perverted to be in a publication as serious as this. But it seems to have catched her eye and I ended up with said power.

"I see… So although her conscious mind found the idea repulsive." Added our resident stepford smiler sphere "her curiosity had been picked by said story so she decided to test said power with an individual that would fit the mold of the story protagonist."

Don't look at me like that. I never wanted to be the protagonist of such a perverted story. If possible I would like to be the main character of a sweet romantic story with Asahina-san as my co-star.

"But isn't the world a stage and all the men and women simple players?"

I have enough with Haruhi now to deal with you and your random quotations from 'As you like it.'

And about Haruhi, it's not enough to have me at her beck and call? Now I have to be her guinea pig for weird powers?

"I'm sorry to put you in the spot but I'll be counting on you to make the most of this situation. I'll offer any help that I can provide no matter how meager it ends up to be."

Yeah, sure. Just keep your distance from me and your pants on boxer boy.

After everybody left I told them that I had something to ask Nagato privately before going home.

"So, you want to tell me the whole truth now?" I asked once everybody left.

"I see…" was her response.

***

It was night time when I got to the bench in the park.

This particular bench and I share a bit of history. Here is where Nagato asked me to come when she revealed her identity. It is also here where Asahina-san revealed her identity to me too. It's also here where I met with the future Asahina-san during the whole John Smith incident.

And now, I was back at this very same place. According to Nagato I would find here the real mastermind of my whole perverted vision business.

And there she was waiting under the soft light of a street lamp.

"So… you came."

"Why Asahina-san?"

The grown up version of Asahina-san, the one from a farther future that the one currently on the SOS dan lowered her head.

"It had to be done."

"I can understand why you did some of the other things that you have done in order to protect your future. Not fully approve them but understand them never the less. But I fail to see how this could have been necessary."

"It was not due to a paradox that you learned about my mole originally." She said keeping her head low. "It was due to this circumstance. So in order to keep the time line stable it had to happen."

I sat down next to her. Letting go a sigh that I did not know that I was holding.

"When did you figure it out it was me." She asked.

"Nagato told me."

"Really?"

"If you want to know the truth… almost from the beginning."

"I figured out as much. Do you mind telling me how?"

"When I failed to contact Nagato and everybody else of the SOS dan I thought it was suspicious. I have never had any troubles contacting them before. Specially Nagato. Whenever Haruhi is involved they are ready to act. So it had to be something arranged. Although if it was something as… simple as this it could not be somebody against us. It had to be somebody trying to pull a prank. Altought I could see Koizumi doing a prank, it was not the type that he would do. Even Nagato has softened a little bit but she would not be doing something like this by herself either.

"Then it was the whole business of seeing your younger self naked. It was too timed out to be a coincidence. Then I just had to associate it with the most likely person that would prank Asahina-san like that and you ended up being the only suspect."

"I have always admired your way of thinking Kyon-kun. And again you do not fail in your reasoning." She said with a smile. "Will you forgive me?"

"I will not say that I didn't enjoy it. But you must know that there were things that will give me nightmares for a long time." At that I just closed my eyes. "Let's just say that it will depend on your behavior from now on. I still have not forgotten how you treated yourself back then when you sent your younger self back a week."

"I'll settle with that." She said with a smile. "It's a pity thought."

"What is a pity?"

"I kind of wanted to see your expression when you saw me with your new ability."

"Who said that I had given it up?"

"But Nagato-san said…"

"Nagato only said that she would help me with the power, not that she would remove it." I said while looking at her from head to toe.

"KYON-KUN!"

"Don't worry. She removed it, but the expression on your face was priceless!"

"You…"

"I am just returning the favor." I said while reclining on the bench.

"Be careful with what you joke around Kyon-kun… you just might have to take responsability."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Until the next time Kyon-kun!"

***

Next day I was sitting on the SOS dan club room while thinking of what had happened.

While it was right that I had suspected Asahina-san involvement I still was not sure of her true intentions.

For starters, how could she know that I learned about her mole due to this experience? I could barely see her when I entered the club room at that time and, to be honest, my point of view was not exactly centered on her mole.

Besides if this Ashina-san came from the future from this timeline were I told her younger self about the mole after the closed space incident, how could she know how she originally learned it in the first place? Would my intervention had made this the real moment were I told her? Then again I do not know about future technology and they could have a way of learning about different time lines.

Then it was the whole business with Nagato. I brag of knowing her well enough to tell her changes of mood. And she is not one to keep information from me when it's this important. So if Haruhi created this event (and it seems that she had really done it after all) then Nagato would have been the first in contact me or have done something to avoid any possible problems. At any case she would have kept me warned (even if only in a criptical way). Unless it was something like that time with the chocolate for valentine day. At that time she also avoided giving me details (And Asahina-san was involved in that too).

There is also the whole teasing with Asahina-san (big). I'll admit that I would have never played a prank like that to her before but she really had pushed my buttons this time. And her last statement really did not made that much sense.

I am not dumb enough as to not see were this was leading me. It would seem that Nagato and Asahina-san conspired to play a prank to me. Could it be that they felt that I wasn't paying enough attention to both of them lately and wanted to do something about it?

While I appreciate the thought of both of them wanting to attract my attention I must admit that the whole idea is ridiculous. I'm not a heartbreaker nor a playboy. After all Ashina-san (big) had clearly stated that I shouldn't get closer to her and Nagato has her own secret fan club. So any ideas about them interested in me have no base or substance, don't you think the same?

That is why I appreciate so much normalcy. In a normal life you wouldn't have to worry about this kind of situations. The most that you'll have to worry about are your grades, how to approach the girl that you like and nothing more.

Then again, you could argue that I'm partially responsible for having this life. I chose this over a normal world after all. But, if you think about it, it really is what any normal person would have chosen. Wouldn't you agree?

But if there is something that I learned from this experience is that I would be happier remaining as the normal guy of this rag tag brigade. Having powers would just complicate my life more.

"Would you like some more tea." Said Asahina-san interrupting my thoughts while wearing a maid outfit and carrying a tea kettle.

"Sure." I answered.

In the meantime I do not see anything wrong in getting a little bit closer to Nagato and Asahina-san. They are after all my dear friends and fellow SOS dan members. I just have to be careful with a certain hyperactive girl.

"Pay attention everybody"

And here we go again...

***

End of Extra Ordinary Vision


End file.
